In alarm systems, such as building fire alarm systems, it is desirable to have alert capabilities such as audio and visual alert capabilities. Audio capabilities enable emergency communication to be passed between fire control panels and/or audio panels in an alarm system. As audio capabilities have been integrated with building fire alarm systems such as mass notification systems, the need has emerged for alerts to be tailored or directed to individuals. At times, individuals with unique requirements may be present in a building or on a campus. Such individuals may have a disability or problems understanding the language or words in a typical alert message that is broadcast in a building via fire control panels and/or audio panels.
What is needed in the art is an approach for generating and sending directed messages to individuals that may be tailored to the individual's needs or limitations.